


High Hopes

by Evyeh



Series: Family is What We Do [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Single Parents, he's so helpful!, kid yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyeh/pseuds/Evyeh
Summary: Hongjoong was finally going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings... And he was a nervous mess... I mean, what could go wrong right? (well... apparently many things).The piece where Hongjoong is trying his best to confess, but life doesn't take a day off and things goes wrong before they go right.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Family is What We Do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967662
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it wanst really on my plan to make this piece, but looked like some people wanted so i thought... Why not?! I mean, i hope it did get you expections and all... I just pictured it like this and...Well it happened. I hope all of you likes it and it's enough to put on a smile and a warm feel at the heart! Good read! Oh and I guess it can be read alone? But if it gets hard to understand, try reading the second part of the series! 
> 
> (Again, english is not my first language and sorry for any mistakes!!)

"So… I had an idea." Hongjoong started finally having Minho's attention at him, the other boy was holding Yeosang against his chest while the baby (that just turned three) was playing with their pens, pretending that it was airplanes going into the universe (what could he do if at Sangie' mind airplanes flied to the moon?!)

"Oh tell me, clever lover boy, I'm excited to hear this one." There was some kind of sarcasm at the older voice that Hongjoong opted to ignore, he knew his friend and knew that he could be mean sometimes (even if not on purpose). 

"I'm afraid that Yeosang spending a lot of time with you will make him turn into an ass like you!" 

"Ohhh you said the 'a' word! I'm so telling Seonghwa about this!" His friend provoked by seeing how big the brunet eyes grew in his own socks. 

"Don't you dare!"

"Watch me." Minho said, shaking his shoulders and adjusting Yeosang better at his lap. "This kid has an awful step father." 

"Minho…" the younger had a plea at his voice and a cute pout at his lips, that just made Minho smile back and wave his hands, sparing his worries. 

"Okay, big brain, what's your idea?"

"I think it's perfect! I'll take him to a BBQ and then confess all my feelings, it will be romantic… and I'll pay the fanciest beer at the restaurant and … what?" 

The way Minho's face turned from full of expectations to something close to… disgust? O-oh… he must have said something wrong. 

"Joong… '' Minho said, finally getting out from his side of the couch to go down to the floor, with the baby still at his arms, putting him in the carpet using his small body as a neutral ground between both men. "I will let Yeosang here… As a peace treaty and an obstacle for me not to reach your head and hit it against the floor. " The words came with an unexpected calm coming from the man and that made Hongjoong glup, wide-eyed. And then the storm came, the loud scream that made even Yeosang jump at his place. "Where the hell did you take it as romantic you dumb minion!?!" 

"Minho!"

"Oh shit!" Both boys stopped with the fuss when they saw Yeosang eyes glittering with tears and small hiccups coming from his mouth that had turned upside down in a pout. "Sangie… Don't cry, I'm sorry." 

"Congrats, Minho. " The younger rolled his eyes taking the kid at his arms and swinging him a little bit from side to side. "It's okay, prince, we are just playing… 

"Why 'cream…?" The words came all messed up and still wet from crying, the small hands of the baby holding with all his strength Hongjoong's t-shirt and hiding his face against his chest. It wasn't a surprise to see Yeosang startled with agitations or screams even when it was of joy, the kid lived in a silent place with a father that barely raised his voice, always calm, explaining, showing… for someone so young, Seonghwa was great at parenthood. 

"Uncle Min got nervous…"

"Sorry baby… " The other brunet said, showing a gentle smile to the kid that just nodded. Yeosang was a quiet kid (when he was not crying), and barely said more than a few words, which made Seonghwa really worried at the start, but now he understood that it is just the way Sang is. 

'kay Minnie…. Sang fogive". The little adult at Hongjoong's lap said with all seriousness at his voice, what made both older’s coo at his cuteness. "I'll play." He said lastly, getting up to turn back do Minho's pens and papers, now he was going to draw. 

"I want to kidnap him." The older said still smiling to the boy that was at the other side of the room, alone… sometimes it did get at his mind, Yeosang was always surrounded by adults and barely saw kids if not at pre school, he was quiet and even when around of other kids he could always prefer to choose some adult lap than actually going to run with them. 

"Do it and Seonghwa will display your head at his front door." 

"Wow .."

"Just stating facts here, friend… "

"Right, let's get back to the real issue here…" he started crossing his hands at his knees, bending a little forward his body so his eyes could directly meet Hongjoong's. "A barbie, Joong, really? The man can cook wonders and you will take him to a barbecue?!"

"I know… it's shitty, Isn't it?" The younger let out a heavy breath while curling himself in a ball, hugging both legs against his chest. "I just don't know what to do… he's so perfect, Minho… it's not like I can even talk properly with him next to me!" 

"I agree at this one, when he is next to you it's the funniest shit of all!" He laughed receiving a hit at his forehead as an answer along with an aggressive 'stop cursing!' from his friend, holding up both arms in a defensive manner and a way of saying sorry he got back to talking. "Look Joong… You are a nice guy and he knows it, you don't need to make something huge or complicated, but a barbecue is a little bit too simple."

"What should I do then…" 

"Daddy likes ice ceam" The mistook words came out from the corner of the room, Yeosang eyes were glued at the floor and he looked like wasn't paying a lot of attention to the other boys conversation, but the kid was smarter than they gave him credit for.

"Sorry, Sangie?"

"Ice ceam, Jojo. Daddy likes." He said lastly, turning all his attention back to the pens and ignoring the adults that tried to call him, clearly in vain.

"Well… I guess now you have something to work with"

And Hongjoong tried to. Here is the thing…The man, could literally speaks poetics about how perfect and gorgeous the older man were, he wrote it at his produced songs, we wrote it at poems, he wrote it even at the walls of his bathroom while showering, Hongjoong was what people liked to call… Whipped (he didn't even tried to deny it anymore). When did it all start? He didn't have the answer and somehow it didn't matter as well, he liked (or was it loved?) Seonghwa so much that it hurts. And he was afraid of rejection, a lot. 

"That's it… It's today or never, Sang!" 

One week later of the fiasco of talking with Minho about confessing his feelings to the older, he was there now, at no turning back point. Holding Yeosang at his hips while waiting for his father to come back from his second work (Seonghwa's day started early and finished really late since he started to have two jobs, Yeosang felt it too much…). 

"Daddy soon will be home to us and then we'll do a big surprise to him!"

"Big 'pise!" The baby said holding both arms up even without showing that many emotions, just a small smile hidden, sometimes Hongjoong wondered how the kid could be so quiet, but he kind of understood how the dynamics of the house worked… Yeosang was really smart and mature and he could sense things that even some adults couldn't, he was well behaved not because he wanted, but needed. 

The duo had 'made' a huge dinner for the blonde (made being read was ordered), with all the Tteokbokki he loved as well as rice and some vegetables to go with and, of course, expensive ice cream as dessert (God bless Ben's and Jerry's!), nothing fancy, just as Minho had advised him, but enough to put on a happy smile at the older's face… Smile that didn't come when the door was open and both man and kid were startled by the sound of something being thrown followed by the sound of something heavy falling at the sofa. "Hwa…?" The younger called looking at the baby, reflecting his worried face, both startled with all the fuss. He left the kitchen walking slowly to the living room (he was afraid of the apartment being invaded or something, not gonna lie!). But at the sight he had… well, he kind of wished it was the case of some robbery, because Hongjoong didn't have the heart to see Seonghwa crying. 

"Hwa… What happened…?" 

He had sweetness at his voice, approaching the older slowly, sitting next to him at the sofa, Yeosang already crawling to his father's lap and being immediately hold close to the men's chest, Seonghwa hiding his face and tears at the baby's hair that looked at him confused and scared, his under lip equally trembling. 

"Daddy…"

"Seonghwa…?" Hongjoong called again with a low voice, trying his best to not scare the man that was sitting by his side, hiccuping between his tears, there were no words coming out of his mouth and that worried a lot the younger. Because Seonghwa was a bottled up person and a cryer as well, but that didn't mean that he showed weakness, especially in front of Yeosang, he rarely cried at the face of the kid, for his son he would hide everything, so if it was happening now …

"I'm sorry…" He heard seeing the blonde finally lifting his head and using one of his hands to dry his tears. "I'm fine now…" he tried to guarantee having both of Yeosang's eyes glued to his face, there was worry at the kid's expression that couldn't stop looking at him.

"What happened, Hwa…?"

"Nothing at all… it's just…" He took a big breath holding his son a little bit tighter and closer to his body, the kid immediately resting his head against his chest and leaving small kisses where he could catch up. "My new boss is a…. He's mean." The older said, showing an obscene gesture far away from the baby's eyes, to make clear to Hongjoong that the man was far worst than just mean (But Sangie didn't need to hear curses words at such a young age, Seonghwa tried his best not to, and the baby already knew how to say 'fuck', thanks to Minho and Hongjoong). 

"What happened?" There was some kind of protectiveness at the other man that immediately got more attentive and tense, ready to hear whatever his friend had to say. 

"I.. he just… I made a mistake and… " his voice caught up at his throat and tears came back to his eyes. "I think it was something big … but I was stressed from the morning already… and he started screaming to me at the middle of the aisle and I just…" The cry came back a little bit slower, but present anyway and now Yeosang was crying as well in empathy (because if one cried the other followed, it was an unspoken rule between father and son). "I didn't know why he was so upset and couldn't pay attention… he was just screaming and saying things and I…" he took a deep breath turning bloodshot eyes to his friend (would it be messed up if Hongjoong thought about how beautiful and ethereal the man was even while crying? Probably). "Why am I such a failure? Why can't I be a good person? A good father? 

"What?!" The shock that was present at Hongjoong's voice got Seonghwa by surprise and his, already big eyes, got bigger at the other words. "Where did you get it from?" The man was angry, so fucking angry! At the world, at Seonghwa boss, at his insecurities, at his own lack of courage. The world didn't deserve people like both of the boys in front of him. 

"Joong..?"

"You… You are not a failure! " He was getting agitated and the words were getting scrambled before even getting out of his mouth. "You are… You are perfect, Hwa… " he started curving his own body a little bit to the front so he could hold one of the other man's hands. "You are the most gentle person I have ever know… You don't let any adversity get in your way, you take care of Yeosang by yourself, you work a lot to give him everything, you pay your own bills and when you have your rare free days you keep doing your best to guarantee your son is happy…" He squeezed the elder's hand feelling his own eyes get full of tears that he was doing his best to not spill. "You always has a smile on your face and a gentle word to offer when others need… You are always trying your best to stay positive and sometimes...When everything looks so dark and hopeless...I look at you and you are the only light I see… You are such a wonderful human, Hwa… Why do you think so low of yourself when, for me, you are everything?" 

Maybe the last words let out his mouth earlier than planned, maybe it wasn't the right time to let it out, and Seonghwa's eyes got bigger than ever, even Yeosang had stopped crying and turned to both men extremely confused, looking from one to another. 

When Hongjoong understood his own words, he lost a breath. His back got rigid and the grip at the older hand got tighter. "I… I'm…" he gulped holding both lips together, there was no turning back now, he (kind of) just confessed his feelings for the man in the middle of a ramble about how amazing said man was. 

"Joong… what…?"

"Sorry" He started letting his head hang low, there was a faint blush at both man's faces, taking a deep breath, Hongjoong hold even more Seonghwa's hand, letting his thumb drawn small circles at the back of it. "It's the truth, though… You are amazing. I look at you and I see one of the best humans I ever met, you are always trying your best to make Yeosang happy and all the people around you as well… Sometimes you even forget about yourself on the road and it shows… And then we try to take care of you, but you ended up taking care of us…" He smiled, still not letting his head up. "I don't know when it happened… But you turned to be a light for me and I seek for you all the time." Hongjoong wasn't good at talking about feelings outside his music, he couldn't make himself clear and started rambling things that didn't make sense, so… "I just… I'm sorry, I like you! And… And in a not so friendly way… I just …Sorry."

There was a heavy silence that followed that mess of confession,Seonghwa still looking as shocked as when the man started talking, Yeosang kept looking at both men confused as before, and Hongjoong… well he kind of wanted to run away from the small house and jump from a cliff, he had fucked up… Dnd hard. 

"Are you… Serious?"

These words made the younger lift his head so fast that he almost got a cramp at his neck (making a painful face that made Seonghwa worry almost immediately). "Yes… I really like you". He said holding low his head again, with shame tattooed at his forehead. 

"Jojo bought ice ceam" Yeosang words broke the ice that was created for long seconds between both men that turned their attention to the kid (Hongjoong still holding the older hand and the other not showing signs to wanting to change it). "Cause daddy likes."

The blonde searched for the younger eyes that met his, still with shame and a blush at his cheeks. "Yes.. I like…" 

"Jojo want to see daddy smile, so ice ceam!" The baby said noodling to himself trying to make himself clear at his mess of words. "Told me and uncle Min that daddy is the sun!" 

"Okay, Sangie! It's… it's enough…" Hongjoong tried to make the baby stop talking, but Seonghwa hold one of his hands up to stop him and turned to the baby, looking at him in the eyes. 

"When he had said it, baby?"

"Always, daddy!" The kid said with a bright smile at his face, proud of his own words and satisfied with the look his father was giving him, even if at the other side Hongjoong was internally face palming himself, he should know better than imagined that Yeosang didn't paid attention to his conversation with Minho. 

Seonghwa let out a smile feeling a light heat at his cheeks and turned his face to the other boy in the room that looked like in an internal battle between facing him or running away. "He does make me happy already…." The blonde said, finally seeing Hongjoong lifting his head with shocked eyes. "You do, Joong. For real."

"But Hwa…"

"I didn't know about it…" he interrupted his friends offering him a smile while combing Yeosang's hair with his fingers, the boy needed a haircut. "And I'm grateful… I guess I didn't… Paid attention to these kinds of things while trying to be… everything." He said using his free hand to dry the tears that were almost falling again. "But I can't deny that…. You are the most precious person to me after Yeosang." The face that Hongjoong made when hearing those words should have been recorded for future use of how funny it was, after a big display of shock, a small smile started appearing slowly at his lips. 

"Really…?"

"Yeah… I don't… I don't know if I feel the same, though… "

"I understand." There was some kind of deception at the younger voice, even while he tried to hide it, but there were tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and his face already down again. That was being one hell of a ride of emotions and feelings.

"But…" Seonghwa started going closer to the boy and using his free hand to lift his chin, giving the younger a gentle smile, Yeosang in the middle of both, still amused with all the happenings. "Maybe we should give it a try… Because, I like you… I'm not sure how deep it is…. But I can't picture my life without you anymore, and… This must mean something, right?!"

"I guess…" Hongjoong said offering back a shy smile and taking again the hand that was touching him, to hold between his. "I think… It would be nice to try, then…." He said taking it as an opportunity to intertwine their fingers letting his thumb caress the back of the man's hand. "This would be great." 

There was hope in the younger voice and his eyes shined with expectations, he knew it could be dangerous to hope too much, but… Something inside him was excited for the future, something was positive that this was their first step to a future together…He didn't know what the future had for them but …

"Does this mean that I can kiss you?" 

"What…?! Hongjoong!" There was some kind of scolding at Seonghwa's voice while he covered Yeosang's ears that just laughed at his father's antics and red face, it was a cute scene. "No you can't! Not… N-not like this at least, Yeo is here and… and…"

"Okay… I'll take you on a date first, then." 

Seonghwa got even redder, but nodded with his head in affirmation. "I'll be expecting it… You better plan something good…" He murmured feelling his cheeks heat up a lot in anticipation of a date with Hongjoong.

"Sure! You can have high hopes!"

And he had as well. Of course, somewhere deep down his heart, he was (so damn) afraid, but at the same time, he was the happiest of all. He didn't know exactly why he had the same high hopes that he asked for Seonghwa to have as well, but… while seeing Yeosang getting out of the older's lap with a big smile at his face and singing that he had 'two daddies' and Seonghwa getting red as a tomato with a small smile at his lips, he knew that he could cultivate this hope and that for sure… He already was a one hell of a fuck lucky guy, because in the end…. He did have Seonghwa by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Did you guys liked?! I hope so! Feel free to point out any mistakes and all. It was a wild ride to write it (even if, for me it was quite fast... Thanks subway for supporting me when taking off my internet connection! lol). Yeo kind of saved Joong's ass at this one, hm!? Cute baby, tooo cute!
> 
> Hope you guys liked and, sorry again for something that was written wrong or got difficult to understand, see you on the next ones!


End file.
